Even As A Kid
by Mustaches
Summary: When Tris is asked to relive a childhood memory, she realizes that she and Tobias have met before, in gray clothes and in Abnegation. And what follows might have been their start all along. It started their destiny. Tris/Four yay , one - shot.


**I mixed that other story with this one, this was the one I meant to put up...Oh, never mind. But hello, "Divergent Trilogy" Forum. Nice to meet you. ;D The story's idea came to me when I had a head - banging session with myself when I found out how to say Tobias's name. Like...wow. I feel awk. :/ Anyway...I have nothing to say. Except I want to write more Tris/Four stuff. They so cute. Wub wub wub. And I realized something that session, too: My Little Pony characters resemble the _factions._ "OMG RAINBOW DASH IS DAUNTLESS" and "Applejack is honesty. Candor!" dominated my mind, along with "Divergent". Like, hello. I'm talking about a kids show and I relate it to a young adult book. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

* * *

The orchard trees' smell wafts into the cafeteria as I sit down next to Tobias. I am amazed how I've disregarded the smell. It actually reminds me of a certain day…I smile, remembering all the events in an instant. Of course, how can I forget the day when I first met Tobias in Abnegation? I feel compelled to ask him if he even remember. Well, maybe not. He was ten back then, and I was eight. I doubt he'd remember. Still, I wanted to know if he'd actually know.

"Tobias," I say, turning to him. "Do you remember that day when you came over to our house?"

"Huh?" He turns his attention to me, and I get lost in that blue sea. "What are you talking about, Tris?"

"You don't remember?" The smile stretches wider. "You came over to our house" – I point a thumb over to Caleb, who turns to me with a confused look – "and we _both _had to entertain you."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

"So you don't remember me sticking a bamboo tree in your ear?"

Tobias rubs the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red. "Yeah, I can't really forget that," he says after a moment of silence.

"What _happened_?" Susan asks, looking to me, to Tobias, then back to me.

"Hmm, how do I start this?"

* * *

The house was quiet – too quiet for my taste back then. Caleb and I were making posters for my mother's work. I don't really remember what the posters were about, but it was about bamboo trees and using it for something. Mother brought home a bamboo plant the day before, and we copied how it looked and drew bamboo pictures all over our posters.

There was a knock on the door. My father answered it. I knew I shouldn't meddle, but curiosity got the best of me and Caleb. We both walked over to the door to see what was happening. There stood Marcus. I remembered that his wife died only a month ago. And beside him was, unexpectedly, was Tobias. His eyes went from his father to me, and I shrunk back a bit.

"Andrew, I hope I'm not bothering you…" Marcus cleared his throat. "I need you to watch Tobias while I'm off going to the Dauntless compound. I don't mean to be selfish; it goes against what we've learned…It will only be for a few hours."

"I would be selfish for not letting Tobias stay." He made a gesture, and Tobias took tiny steps into the house. My father waved Marcus good bye and good luck and closed the door. My father then turned to me and Caleb. "Make him feel comfortable, okay?"

Caleb and I nodded, although I didn't know what to do. What was I going to do? Ask him to make posters with us?

"Want to make posters with us?" Caleb asked.

I should have known better.

Tobias slowly nodded, and Caleb led him into the living room. His eyes went wide with all of the crayons that were sprawled around the floor and table. I can see he's surprised – maybe scared? – with all of the colors. "It's only for today," Caleb interjected. "We'll be giving back the crayons back to our mother. It's only for making posters."

"It would be _selfish _to indulge in such _fun_," I muttered to myself, hoping no one heard me. I tried to love Abnegation back then. I _tried. _

"I've never seen, er, _crayons _before," Tobias said in a quiet voice. We both turn to him, and I bet we're thinking of the same thing: _what? _

"I'm sure you _must _have used them at school, right?" I asked. Maybe I was wrong to – the hurt that entered his eyes made me anxious, wary, even scared. I don't know much about Tobias, so everything he did and thought was truly new to me.

"Not even," He shook his head. "How do you use them?"

"They're like pencils – except they're colorful," Caleb raised an eyebrow. "I _assume _you know what a _pencil _is?"

"I'm not _that _stupid," Tobias snapped.

Now that was just unnecessary. But I had to admit, he doesn't look half as stupid as we might have thought. My eyes went from Tobias to the bamboo plant on the table, and an idea formed in my head. "Come on!" I said. "Let's get started."

While Caleb and Tobias were busy making the posters, I carefully took a bamboo shoot out the pot. I hoped that nobody would notice. Of course, it wasn't the best move to do it in front of them, but they were so absorbed with finding the right colors that they just didn't seem to notice.

I wondered to myself, as I examined the bamboo – what would I get for doing this? Would I feel guilty, like I should be? Happy, because I had just pulled a prank for some sort? Or would I get both?

I took my place next to Tobias, much to Caleb's surprise. I took the crayon most nearest to me – a blue one, one that matches Tobias's eyes – and started coloring carelessly. When I saw that Tobias was focused on the poster, I clutched the bamboo in my hand and, carefully, with shaking hands, stuck it in his ear. The roots of the bamboo and the smell were what I remembered before the rest of the scene.

Tobias grew alarmed at the next second and pulled the bamboo out of his ear. He looked at me with wide eyes. I had a smile too big for my face as I ran upstairs. The last thing I remembered hearing was Caleb's laugh.

And surprisingly, Tobias's.

* * *

"But _why_?" Susan asks, her hands in the air.

"I was…curious, I guess," I say, twirling a strand of hair around my finger. "I don't know. I was only eight back then."

"I _did not _snap back at Caleb!" Tobias interrupts.

"Really? Sounded like you did," I smirk. Then it disappears and is replaced by a frown. "Okay, never mind."

"So you were _curious,_" Tobias says, raising both eyebrows at me.

"We were still kids."

"But still. You acted Dauntless, even then." He gives me a small smile, and I return it with one the same size. "I never really understood you…And I meant to ask what your name was. I never really got to ask. I don't know _why_, it just seemed right to know the name of the girl who put bamboo in my _ear_."

"Well," I say. "You know it now."

"You're right," The smile grows bigger. "Tris."


End file.
